<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choking With Love by UwULord69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393652">Choking With Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwULord69/pseuds/UwULord69'>UwULord69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Antigrav, Antigravity: An Ochako Zine, Getting caught drawing porn, I'm so sorry lol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, Manga Artist, No Smut, Pokemon, Porn, Shitty Writing, Vore, antigravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwULord69/pseuds/UwULord69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghetsis finds porn of him and Colress that someone drew . How will he confront them ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia, Colress/Ghetsis, Ghetsis Harmonia/Colress, ghetsis/colress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choking With Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on discord to my friend lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghetsis stared in disbelief at what he saw . He couldn't believe what he was seeing ! On the paper he was holding , a lewd drawing of him depicted him getting "f-ed in the a" . He knew the artstyle by heart . Deep inside , he knew only one person who could've drawn this. </p><p>"Um Colress what the hell is this" . Ghetsis pulled up to the blond , sweaty , and underpaid war crime committer . Colress turned from his paper to look up at his boss , who didn't pay him enough money . His eyes widened as he saw the paper . He felt his face warm up as he couldn't get a word out . Ghetsis smirked down at him , Colress looked so delicious from this angle .<br/>
"Colress...." Ghetsis whispered , eyes half lidded. </p><p>"I want to feel you inside me....." Colress felt a smile make its way  onto his face . He blushed heavily and looked up at Ghetsis . He then watched Ghetsis unhinge his jaw and go straight for his head.<br/>
Colress' body made its way down Ghetsis' throat , like a snake eating a dead mouse . Colress soon landed in Ghetsis' stomach , smelling the terrible stomach acids all around . </p><p>"When you said you wanted to feel me inside you , this isn't what I meant ! " he laughed and felt Ghetsis rub his stomach . </p><p>"Oh I know ."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>